User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Join my BudyFight Fanfic!!! You know you Wanna! :D
So, yes, i'm going to make my own story! Woohoo! If you wanna enter a character, here's what you'll need, and please, i need DETAIL people! DETAIL!!!! I don;t care if it's 15 pages long, just give it to me, and i'll see what i can put into it! I want to hear your voice. So, here's what you'll need: Name: Gender: Age: Personality: Appearance: Attire: World: Buddy: (if it's possible, put a link here) Deck name: (Unless you don't have one) Luminize Chant: (unless you don't have one) Core Gadget: (unless you don't have one) Buddy Skill: (Unless you don't have one) Thanks guys! I need a whole lot of detail, so, if possible, do the best you can, and if i get something wrong, you can just go straight out and tell me, because how am i supposed to fulfill your character and do him or her well if you're not gonna tell me, right? So, hopefully, i'll get enough people by next week to start, and whoever's here by then will be part of it since, sometimes, too many people can be hard for me to work with, but i'll do my best! :) EDIT: Alright, people, from this point on, on July 31, 2014, you are allowed to make a chracter, but your character might not make it, because, the story i have in mind is WAY different from the ones ya'll have read before, so, you can give characters, but they might not even make it till the last chapter, that or they are mentioned somewhere along the story, but there is a chance for you. before the end of today, you must submit a FEMALE character, who is compatible for the role as main's best friend. Since i haven't gotten a female like that yet, i'm waiting for one. Anyone can add it, and i need ONLY ONE, or else i will get overloaded. Please bare with me, this is a story that just can't be helped. To everyone who submitted a character, i thank you, and if there are any custom cards i create, they'll pop up in my blog. Also, i might need some deck info, like the playing style, the monsters, what it's built of, you know? I can't relly soly on a name and a world sometimes, so please, bear with me a little longer, and if it gets too hard, you can always withdraw, but keep in mind that the characters are very important to the story, and it would be a shame to let an amazing character go to waste. Thank you for bearing with me and my completely crazy demands for a character, my first chapter should be out, uh... Some time next week and if i'm lucky, this week. Salamat! (that means thank you for the people who don't know.) NEWEST EDIT!!!!: Alright, a character has been sent, and that CLOSES all character sign-ups for characters who will appear in most of the story, but if you want to give any more, they'll hopefully make appearances as minors in the later episodes, or talked about during the story, so you can just keep giving characters. Pass them till your heart's content! Thanks guys!! :) Category:Blog posts